


Decking Rachel's Halls

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble. Quinn found out Rachel's on the naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decking Rachel's Halls

"Quinn, this is not what I meant by decking the halls," Rachel squirmed as Quinn finished tying her hands with Christmas lights to each bed post.

"Rachel?" Quinn smirked huskily.

"Yes, Quinn," Rachel gulped nervously.

"Shut it, before I have to put a Christmas ornament in your mouth," Quinn giggled as she brushed her Santa hat out of her face.

Sexy Mrs. Claus just wanted to deck Rachel’s halls the moment she found her on her naughty list.


End file.
